Seren
by NightWolf1159
Summary: A rabbit, doe named Seren is leaving her warren along with a band of rabbits to a new warren due to a frightening vision that Fiver had. Now, she will have to survive the journey to the new warren and there are dangers along the way even after they find a new warren. Being different from other does, Seren will fight no matter what happens and will defend her friends and the warren.
1. Chapter 1

_Long ago, the great Frith made the world. He made all the stars and the world lived among the stars. Frith made all the animals and birds and, at first made them all the same. Now, among the animals was El-ahrairah the Prince of Rabbits. He had many friends and they all ate grass together but after a time, the rabbits wandered everywhere multiplying and eating as they went. Then, Frith said to El-ahrairah: _

_"Prince Rabbit, if you cannot control your people I shall find ways to control them." But El-ahrairah would not listen, and said to Frith: _

_"My people are the strongest in the world." This angered Frith, so he was determined to get the better of El-ahrairah. He gave a present to every animal and bird making each one different from the rest. When the fox came, and others like the dog and cat, the hawk and weasel to each of them, Frith gave a fierce desire to hunt and slay the children of El-ahrairah. Then El-ahrairah knew that Frith was too clever for him, and he was frightened for he had never before seen the Black Rabbit of Death. _

_"My friend," said Frith, "have you seen El-ahrairah? For I wish to give him a gift." _

_"No, I have not seen him." _

_So Frith said, "Come out, and I will bless you instead."_

_"No, I cannot. I am busy. The fox and weasel are coming. If you want to bless me, you will have to bless my bottom."_

_"Very well. Be it so." And El-ahrairah's tail grew shining white, and it flashed like a star. And his back legs grew long and powerful. And he tore across the hill faster than any creature in the world. _

_"All the world will be your enemy, Prince with a Thousand Enemies. And whenever they catch you, they will kill you. But first, they must catch you digger, listener, runner. Prince with the swift warning. Be cunning and full of tricks and your people will never be destroyed."_

* * *

><p>You see that rabbit, a doe, who is running beside white doe. That's me, anyway I'll give you a description on what I look like. I have grey fur with a white muzzle, throat and underbelly and my tail is silver, also I have a small tuft on my head and my eyes are light blue. The name's Seren, it means 'Star' and I don't know why my parents even gave me that name. I live in Sandleford Warren and I'm different from other rabbits in the warren because they have either reddish brown or brown eyes whilst I have light blue eyes. Right now, I was with a bunch of rabbits who wanted to leave Sandleford Warren due to Fiver, a runt having a frightening vision of the warren and saying that we had to leave immediately before its too late. Hazel is Fiver's older brother and he is currently leading us the way out, good thing that Pipkin, Blackberry, Dandelion, Silver and Violet are coming because they are my only friends in Sandleford Warren I've got.<p>

"It's the Owsla. They're coming." said Hazel and at that we started running, females with kits were stopped by the Owsla and we got away from them luckily, we kept on moving not wanting to be caught by the Owsla. We saw a figure near the fence and stopped in fright, looking up at the figure thinking it was one of the Owsla.

"There aren't many of you left, are there?" asked the figure and it voice seemed unfamiliar to me.

"Bigwig? Are you off duty?" Hazel asked, I remember Silver telling me that Bigwig is an Owsla officer.

"Off duty, and likely to remain off. I've left the Owsla. Fiver, I've been thinking about what you said." Bigwig said, looking at us. I sniffed the air, ignoring their conversation and moved beside Fiver, knowing that something was coming and its not an elil. Then a rabbit jumped out of nowhere and I knew it was an Owsla, I looked at him more closely and realised it was Captain Holly.

"You're all under arrest!" Holly shouted, glaring at us and I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Hazel asked.

"What for?" Fiver and I asked simultaneously.

"Spreading dissension, inciting to mutiny." Holly answered.

"There's a bad danger coming." Fiver said and I nodded.

"Its not good." Pipkin added.

"You'll all come with me." Holly ordered, I glared at him. "I am captain of Owsla." I moved towards him and stopped when I was in front of him, I stood my ground bravely as I glared heatedly at him.

"Go, now, or I'll kill you." I threatened, I knew that behind me the others' eyes had widened at that threat to a captain of Owsla even from a doe, who would never threaten an Owsla officer or even an captain. He glared angrily at me and for some reason, I wasn't frightened.

"Its you, who'll be killed." Then quick as an hawk he attacked me and I wasn't prepared for that, he bit my ear hard and I yelped in pain. I scratched him across his face and he growled, and bit a small part of my fur off then I used my back legs to kick him off me and before he could attack me again, Bigwig jumped on him and stood in front of me protectively. Holly gasped and rolled onto his back, looking up at Bigwig in shock.

"Bigwig!" He shouted in shock. Bigwig glared down at him.

"Yes, you know me." Bigwig said then Holly stood up and ran off, possibly to warn the Owsla.

"He'll be coming back with the Owsla soon." Hazel said.

"Right. Well, I think I'll come with you. Besides, it seems that one of us will need to be kept out of trouble." Bigwig stated looking at me, I glared at him and felt more eyes on me. "You know, you should thank me. I saved your life and a doe like you, should never pick a fight with an Owsla captain or officer."

"Well, I'm not like any ordinary doe that you bucks prefer. Besides, Holly had it coming and I've grown tired of being treated like a simple weak doe. Also, I shall not thank you and never will." I said angrily and moved to go behind Hazel and Fiver, Bigwig glared at me and lead the way of our possibly long journey.

We reached the woods on what seemed to be like forever of moving. I stood beside Hazel looking at the trees, Bigwig came and stood beside Hazel.

"Hazel, we'll have to stop here. Fiver and that other half-size, we're all in. They need rest." Bigwig said and I looked at others knowing that moving so far and long can be very exhausting.

"He's right, Hazel." Silver said in agreement.

"Look. Once we're beyond the woods we'll really be clear of the Owsla. We can rest then." Hazel said and moved away from Bigwig, who was frowning at him then he looked at me.

"You're really not going to agree with him, are you?" Bigwig asked and I huffed.

"Well, I'm not going to say anything about this since you told me that I should never pick a fight with an Owsla captain or officer and that I should be kept out of trouble." I reminded him and followed Hazel then we enter the woods, for some reason I felt like I've been here before. We kept on moving and Hazel was leading the way, noises were coming from different directions, Bigwig was behind us looking around. Then I saw a badger come out from the bushes, blood on its lips.

"A lendri!" Bigwig shouted and ran towards us. "This way." We went in the direction where Bigwig was going.

"It had just killed. I saw blood on its lips." Violet said in fright and I sighed.

"Lucky for us, it had. Otherwise, it might have been quicker." Dandelion said. We reached the river in the morning, I stood near the water looking at my reflection and it seems that I was lucky to not have any scratches or bite marks on me from the little fight, both me and Holly had. I looked to my right and saw Hazel and Fiver looking at the water, Bigwig was behind them.

"We shall have to cross it." Fiver said and I looked confusingly at him.

"Cross it? Who's going to cross it? What do you want to cross it for?" Bigwig asked before he wandered off.

"Fiver, are you sure about this?" I asked softly and Fiver nodded at me.

"Yes. But I don't think I can swim. I'm worn out. And Pipkin is even worse off than me." Fiver stated and I sighed softly.

"We can't just sit here." Silver said.

"I know what we ought to be looking for. A high, lonely place with dry soil where we can see and hear all around, and men hardly ever come." Fiver said, I looked at my surroundings and I heard barking then Bigwig came back and stood beside me, looking at the direction of the bark.

"There's a dog loose in the wood." Bigwig stated.

"Well, that does it." Silver said and Pipkin hid behind me in and looked worriedly at me and Hazel.

"A dog?" He asked worriedly.

"Come on. What do you think will happen when he picks up our scent? Those that can swim, swim. The others will have to make out the best they can." Bigwig said and I growled, glaring angrily at him.

"That's not good enough! We all got into this together, and we'll all get out of it together." I said angrily and Hazel nodded in agreement.

"Hazel, Seren, look." Blackberry said and we all went to Blackberry, there was medium sized wood floating on the water.

"Hazel, it floats. It's perfect." I said happily and we heard more barking. "Fiver, get on, quickly. You too, Pipkin but wait till Fiver is on. Now, Fiver just get on it slowly and don't rush okay, just try and get on it as quickly and slowly as you can." He did what I told him to do and Pipkin went on the wood as well. "Alright. Silver, Bigwig, get your nose under it. Push it out." Bigwig and Silver started to push the wood gently with their noses.

"Quickly." Hazel ordered and I went into the water with Violet, Blackberry and Dandelion following me then Hazel followed, we were swimming to the other side of the river bank. We reached the bank and hid behind the tall grass, Fiver and Pipkin came out of the tall grass then Bigwig and Silver came out after them.

"Are you all right?" Hazel asked Fiver.

"Of course." Fiver answered. We all started moving again and I was relieved that we made it together. I looked to my left seeing Blackberry and I smiled at him.

"Great idea of yours, Blackberry." I said approvingly and he smiled back at me.

"Thanks, Hazel said that as well. You know you were brave when you stood up to Captain Holly and I bet no doe can ever stand up to an Owsla captain or officer." Blackberry said chuckling and I laughed softly. It was silent on our long journey again and we stopped for rest, I went with Hazel and Bigwig to see what we have to cross this time. Hazel and I stopped seeing a road and there, right in front of us was a dead creature.

"I've never seen anything like that before." Hazel said and I nodded.

"A man-thing killed it." Bigwig said and I looked at him confused.

"A man-thing?" I asked.

"A hrududu. It runs on it." Bigwig answered.

"A what?" Hazel asked.

"A hrududu." Bigwig repeated.

"It runs on it?" Hazel asked again.

"Yeah, faster than we can." Bigwig answered and he sat at the middle of the road.

"What are you doing? What you are doing is dangerous and it could catch us if we cross this path." I said worriedly and Bigwig shook his head at me.

"No, no. It won't take any notice of us at all. I'll show you. Watch this." Bigwig said and I heard a strange noise, a man-thing came shooting past Bigwig and it didn't hit him. "See? Its not interested." Then another man-thing suddenly shot past from behind Bigwig making him run off to the other side of the road. "What are you waiting for? Well? Come along, then." The others came and we started following Bigwig quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I had another idea of doing a story and this time its Watership Down, this is based on the movie and I'll do the cartoon series if I get the chance to finish the other stories. Anyway, on my other stories I get lots of views but not many reviews so please review, because I need the support I can get and I have to rewrite so many chapters. Anyway there's a competition on one of the stories and the info is on 'The Ruffian Runt' my TLK story (also known as The Lion King) so all the info is on it. I hope you guys like this chapter, I don't own Watership Down or its characters only my OC, Seren.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

We kept on going and I could see a field so I believe we would rest there for a while. Besides, we are all exhausted on this long journey and we have to rest, so I believe Hazel knows that the field will be a good resting place.

"They need to rest, Hazel." Bigwig said.

"Something's up ahead." Hazel stated and sniffed the air.

"A warm, friendly burrow, perhaps?" Silver asked and I glared at him making him flinch.

"No, no. Not a burrow. A field. A great field of scented plants that will cover our sight and sound until we're rested." Hazel answered and I nodded in agreement.

"Yes, so we'll stay here until we are fully rested then we have to move again. This journey may have been exhausting but at least we have a place to rest for a while and a good thing that these scented plants shall cover us. So, once we're fully rested we move again. No moaning, complaining or whining and no protesting we still have to keep moving even after we rested." I said seriously.

"You're beginning to sound like an Owsla captain, Seren. Also, you are beginning to sound like a chief, you too, Hazel. Captain Seren, Hazel-rah and Seren-rah." Blackberry said and I rolled my eyes.

"Hazel-rah, Captain Seren and Seren-rah? That'll be the day I call Hazel, chief and Seren, a troublemaker and a clueless doe. Besides, no doe is allowed to be in the Owsla only bucks because does are very fragile. And Seren is never capable of becoming a chief." Bigwig said and I growled angrily then I got near to him and glared furiously at him.

"So, you're saying that does are very _fragile_ to be in the Owsla. You should never say that into my face for it is very offensive and it doesn't matter if you are either a doe or a buck, only _bucks _are _allowed _to be in the Owsla. Also, what do you mean I am never capable of becoming a chief? And don't you dare call me a _trouble__maker_ and a_ clueless_ doe!" I snapped and I ran off into the fields, then I stopped when I was in the shadows and near the scented plants and I lied on my stomach. I sniffed and felt tears running down on my cheeks, that stupid buck calling me clueless and he doesn't even know how much I've been through.

Ah, yes I never told you about my past life in my own warren before I lived in Sandleford Warren at a very young age. You see, I was a daughter of a chief and a healer, I had two brothers, one older than me and one about Fiver's age I believe. The warren I lived in was called Silverwell Lake and my great-great-great-great-great grandfather founded the warren and there was a very great population of rabbits due to the warren being very large and huge, having lots of rooms and when he passed away the warren was then called 'Silverwell Lake' and the lake wasn't too far from the warren only like several miles from but not too near nor far.

It is also said that his name was Silverwell and that he was wise and brave like my father. Anyway, my father's name is Aldan and my mother's name is Cecile, my older brother's name is Greer while my younger brother's name is Carver. Greer looked a bit like mother while I looked a lot like father, Carver was a mix of both, sorta. Apparently Greer wanted to be an Owsla officer than rather be a chief and Carver wanted to be a healer, so I was to be the next chief of our warren and I wanted to be both chief and Owsla but being both wouldn't be easy.

I remembered the day I was separated from my family, my warren and it was man that took me from my family and I had to escape, so many days past until I was found by Blackberry when I was near Sandleford Warren and his family practically took me in as their own but I knew I would never see my family again. So, I decided to stay in Sandleford Warren and until I was a yearling till the time was right and I was only a couple of months when I was taken. I would also have these strange dreams about this strange place called Efrafa and I knew my mother was born there and her fur was dark grey and had brown eyes just like Greer and Carver but Carver has normal grey fur. Anyway, I'll tell more of my past life later or some other time.

"Seren, are you alright?" I heard Violet ask and I looked at her, tears still rolling down my cheeks and I shook my head. "He shouldn't have said that to you." She lied down beside me and we looked in the direction where Bigwig was and Blackberry was talking to him, Hazel and Fiver were with Bigwig and Blackberry as well while Dandelion, Silver and Pipkin were talking in their own conversation. "Seems like Blackberry is telling him about your past life." I nodded in agreement and saw Hazel and Fiver look our way giving looks of sympathy to me and Bigwig was looking at the ground, I stared at him for a while.

I realised that Hazel was talking and pointed at me smiling softly, Bigwig looked at me and stared back. It seemed like forever when we kept on staring at each other then I heard Violet giggling and I blushed madly, looking at Violet embarrassed and sounds of laughing came from the bucks except Bigwig.

"I'm so embarrassed right now, I felt like I was hypnotized by his eyes. What is happening to me? Is this bad luck? Oh Violet, I never took any interest in a buck before." I said stressfully and began grooming myself.

"Well, I can see that he is embarrassed and angry since they laughed at him. Oh, young love. Such a wonderful thing and I know that he could be your mate one day, that you both will produce wonderful kits." Violet said smirking mischievously and I groaned annoyed, laying my head on my front paws.

"Oh shut up. Violet, you are like a sister to me and you've been my friend since I first came to Sandleford Warren, I don't want anything bad happen to you. I know that we'll all make it out together." I said softly and she smiled at me.

"You are like a sister to me too, Seren but promise me one thing. Promise me that you will survive throughout this journey and the challenges even battles you may face, that you will find a mate and have kits. Also, never give up no matter what happens and that you will defend the warren and our friends. Fight, keep on fighting and don't run away or back down, just fight, live and never give up. Fight, live and never give up." She looked so serious and there was pleading in her voice, I never broke my promises but this one was a serious and yet difficult promise to keep even at times like this. But I vowed that I will never break a promise and I will keep that promise.

"I promise for I have vowed to keep promises." She grinned happily and went over to where Silver was. Well, might as well sleep. I closed my eyes and let the darkness envelope me.

* * *

><p>I woke up to feel warmth next to me so I looked to my left and to my shock; Bigwig was sleeping next to me, his head laying on his front paws and I blushed. Bigwig started to stir as he opened his eyes slowly before turning his head then our noses were touching, his eyes widened in surprise and before I even knew what I was doing; I was nuzzling him. I realized what I was doing and pulled away blushing, he looked at me shocked about what I did then smiled and nuzzled me back making me smile softly. I heard snickering and turned my head seeing Blackberry, Silver, Dandelion, Pipkin and Hazel smirking knowingly at us and Bigwig grumbled as I blushed madly before moving away from Bigwig and began grooming myself.<p>

Then there was cry and a screech making me jump before rushing towards the source and stopped seeing Fiver staring at the grass where two feathers lay, I smelled the air and my eyes widened in fear. Violet... she's... she's... I sniffed and tears flowed down my cheeks then I felt a paw placed on my right paw and turned my head seeing Bigwig looking down at me sympathetically and realized that the others came as well.

"Violet's gone." Fiver said gravely and we all looked at each other knowing it won't safe if we stayed here.

"We'd better keep moving." Hazel said and we started moving. I couldn't help but look back where the scent of my best friend and sister-figure to me was at the grass seeing the two feathers still there. Then I looked forward and kept close to Bigwig all the way to a cemetery when nightfall came.

"We'll have to stop soon, Hazel. They're frightened and tired." Bigwig said and I nodded in agreement.

"Over there. We'll rest there." Hazel said pointing to a shed that was in the cemetery.

"Can't rest there. That's a man-place."

"There are no men there now."

"Its called a cemetery or graveyard. It is designated as a burial ground when men die and are buried here, I was told this by a storyteller who use to be a man's pet but the man fell ill and released him. I know more about man than all of you, they are known as humans besides in Silverwell Lake, we all have to learn about man because they don't live that far from us and the man don't go near our warren for a reason; the warren is on a protected site and we are lucky so we don't have to leave our warren anyway my ancestor, Silverwell founded that place and when he died it was named after him. And its called 'Silverwell Lake' for another reason; the lake is not far from our warren." I said smiling.

"You're from Silverwell Lake? Wow, I heard that it is a wonderful place created by Frith himself to let a special rabbit find it and create a warren. Every warren is jealous of Silverwell Lake Warren." Silver said and I looked at him confused.

"Why?"

"Because man doesn't go near it and its the only perfect warren you could find; many burrows, strongest and swiftest Owsla, delicious grass, smell of flowers, no scent of disease or death, rabbits living in harmony and peace and their Chief are extremely wise. Their does are perfect and kits are healthy, many warrens try to be like your warren but its... difficult when your warren isn't even on a protected site that man cannot touch it." Silver sighed sadly and I looked up.

"Well, where we are going is that it is safe from man. I can assure you and so can Fiver." Fiver looked at me smiling softly and I nodded smiling back. We entered the shed and I lay down on my stomach then Bigwig lied down next to me and we exchanged soft smile before nuzzling each other and lay our heads down to each other. I wasn't sure if I wanted Bigwig as my mate but there's a feeling that I will meet another buck but in a different warren and I started to grow fond of Bigwig but we needed to learn more about each other before we will fight and insult each other again. I closed my eyes as I kept those thoughts before submitting into the darkness...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long just be working on other stories chapters and was on holiday but back now. Not much news from me so I don't own Watership Down or its characters only my OCs, Seren, Greer, Carver, Cecile, Aldan and Silverwell.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

I felt something bite hard on my ear and jumped to my feet seeing a rat dangling in front of my face making me run around frantically and noticed the others awake due to Bigwig swinging the rat off his ear. I growled before jumping up and down making the rat let go of my ear then kicked it away and ran towards the exit. I stopped seeing Pipkin trying to get through the door until someone pushed me from behind making me bump right into Pipkin and we tumbled out. I groaned seeing Silver helping Pipkin up before helping me, looking apologetic and frightened.

"Sorry Seren, Pipkin." Silver apologized and I nodded at him.

"Its alright and I'm sorry Pipkin of crashing into you." I apologized to Pipkin and he just mumbled replies quickly making me smile softly seeing that he was frightened of the rat attack.

Luckily, we were able to get out of the cemetery in one peace, well, sort of. We kept on moving and I noticed that Bigwig was running beside me looking straight ahead but once in a while giving me questioning and confused glances.

"How did you know that place? And how did that storyteller of yours knew that place as well?" He asked and I sighed.

"Well, if I told you it would be a long story. You okay with that?" I asked and he nodded.

"Alright. To begin with my storyteller, his name is Baird and I said before that he was a man's pet and has been for nearly 6-8 years before he left with his mate and they were captured every time they escaped but had different men. They finally escaped safely due to an elderly kind man took them to Silverwell Lake and left them there, many rabbits welcomed them and surprisingly accepted them which was odd but maybe it must have been the threats of my fierce some mother." I said and paused for a minute or so before continuing.

"Baird started telling stories to the rabbits and there was rumour I heard that he read many books a long time ago when he was pet. If you're wondering what a book is then here's an easy example of what a book is from Baird. A book is an object that humans created to tell stories to others or to themselves in their heads and I'll not explain more because you'll be more confused. Read means like to look carefully at an object as to understand the meaning of it. Baird told many stories way past before I came and he usually leaves to travel for the summer and winter to meet other rabbits and along the way he finds lost rabbits and takes them back to Silverwell Lake with him."

"I love the way he tells the story of El-ahrairah because I feel like I'm in the story itself. Such wonderful stories and I do believe he is still alive and must be travelling right now."

"How do you know that he's alive and travelling right now?" Bigwig asked.

"Because I have a feeling he is alive and he will be travelling early this time, he usually does that sometimes." I replied. "Maybe we might meet him as we journey to a safe warren."

"Don't you ever want to go back to your warren, Seren?" I sighed sadly as a tear rolled down on my cheek.

"Well, its best to stay with you and the others because that way I'll know that you're all safe. I think that's all I know for now, looks like the rain is here." I looked up seeing dark clouds as rain poured down upon us and it was still dark, we then stopped for a little rest and I sat under a tree beside Hazel.

"What's happening back home, I wonder. Think, when we live in our own burrows: Dry, soft, warm bodies." Pipkin said before sneezing.

"Now, look, we can't go on like this." Dandelion stated as he looked at Hazel and Silver came over to us.

"It gets worse and worse the further we go." Silver agreed. "Where are we going?"

"It won't be much longer." Hazel said and I nodded.

"Then we can all rest, Hazel and I can assure you of that but we need to keep on moving." I said and Silver glared at me.

"How much longer?" He demanded and I glared hotly at him.

"We never should have left." Pipkin said.

"Suppose Fiver's all wrong?" Blackberry asked as he raised a brow at Pipkin.

"We want to go back and find out."

"Go back?" I asked loudly.

"After all we've been through?" Hazel asked.

"And probably get killed for wounding Captain Holly, an Owsla officer? Talk sense, for Frith's sake." Bigwig said angrily.

"We must go on, until we reach the hills. Those that go back will not... not safe...not safe..." Fiver said fearfully, his eyes wide in horror and he started to shiver.

"I don't believe that you two know where you're going." Silver said then Bigwig rushed to my side and glared at Silver and Dandelion.

"Now, listen to me, you bunch of mole-snouted, muckraking-" Blackberry's thumping foot of warning interrupted Bigwig and we turned towards what Blackberry was looking at. A strange looking rabbit was sitting and stared at us, smiling as he did making me shiver and Hazel moved forward a bit.

"It looks like you've come a long way." The strange rabbit said.

"Do you live here?" Hazel asked.

"Yes. Yes, this is our warren." The strange rabbit replied.

"Well, we need to stay here for a while." Hazel said.

"Why not? We supposed you would. But I don't think there are enough of you to live very comfortably on your own."

"There are enough of us to protect ourselves." Bigwig snapped and rushed towards the rabbit and I followed him.

"Don't get upset."

"Who are you? What do you want?" Bigwig asked and I sat beside him.

"My name is Cowslip and I don't want anything." Cowslip said and Pipkin appeared between Bigwig and I.

"Yeah, what about the others?" Pipkin asked nervously and Bigwig circled Cowslip before standing beside Pipkin.

"We have plenty of empty burrows, if that's what you mean." Cowslip leaned forward as he smiled making Pipkin and Bigwig back away but I stood my ground glaring questionably at him. "And now, if you'll excuse me, I hate the rain." He then left.

"Funny smell." Pipkin stated and I nodded.

"We ought to have nothing to do with that Cowslip, or his warren." Fiver said as he frowned.

"Well, it might be drier in there." Silver said.

"Whatever will he think of us if we don't go in?" Pipkin asked.

"I'll tell you. He'll think we're afraid." Dandelion answered.

"Afraid? Who's afraid?" Bigwig asked angrily.

"He seemed friendly enough. But, what has he got to gain by asking us to join him?" Blackberry asked.

"We can't sit out here like fools. Well, come along then." Bigwig ordered and went towards Cowslip's warren with others but Hazel, Fiver and I stayed behind.

"They think I'm mad but you know I'm not and you still won't listen." Fiver said to Hazel. Hazel said nothing and followed the others. "Hazel?" Fiver followed after him and so did I.

"Come along, Fiver." Hazel said before going into the hole with Fiver hesitantly following and I was right behind him.

"Don't worry, I don't like this place either and if you leave then I'm going with you because we went through a lot to get this far and I'm not letting this warren and its strange little secrets stop me." I said confidently and Fiver looked at me hopeful.

"Really?" He asked and I nodded smiling.

"Of course, you remind of my younger brother and I think of you as my own little brother. I promise that if you leave this place then I'm going with you." He smiled softly before his expression turned to fear and looked forward. As we kept on going through the tunnels, the smell inside the warren smelled like... man. We stopped and saw flayrah with Cowslip having his back to us and he turned his head a bit to look over his shoulder smiling.

"Oh, its you, is it? How nice. I'm so glad you've come." Cowslip said.

"This is rather a big warren." Blackberry stated as he observed and Cowslip nodded.

"Yes. Please, help yourself to flayrah. There are fresh roots here daily. The man throws it out." I rushed forward and glared questionably at him.

"Man? What man?" I demanded and Cowslip backed away a bit looking hesitant to answer.

"A lot of the burrows are lying empty, you know... so you're all welcome to any that you choose." Cowslip said and I huffed.

"Where are all the others?" I demanded making Cowslip frown at me.

"Please, eat all you like. We'll leave you to your... You look familiar, have I seen you before?" He asked me.

"You might've met my father, Aldan the chief of Silverwell Lake." I said making Cowslip widen his eyes a bit before he smiled.

"Ah, another Silverwell Laken rabbit. Been a while since I met those type of rabbits. The last rabbit from Silverwell Lake is still here but don't see him much often, he's quite a storyteller you know, telling stories about man." My ears perked up quickly at the word 'storyteller'.

"Wait a minute? Do you mean, Baird is here?"

"No, I think that's his name and he told me that he has left because he wants to go to another... warren for a while. And we have a problem." I raised a brow.

"And this problem would be?" Cowslip smiled innocently.

"Stories. When Baird left... we haven't heard a story since only our own stories which most we heard all the time... please tell us a story. A story of man and rabbits, perhaps or even a history of your ancestors." I thought about this for a while before nodding.

"Deal."

"Wonderful, you can begin, now. We're all ears." I gulped nervously before breathing slowly.

"Long ago, a rabbit named Silverwell lived in a warren that was in a terrible, waste land. No flayrah was near, silflay tasted disgusting and kittens were sickly and died within a day or a week. The chief was a tyrant and took many does as his mates including Silverwell's mother and sisters, one day, the Owsla brought in captured does and several bucks, within the group was a young doe named Lochellen and was so beautiful that Silverwell fell in love with her but not for her beauty only of her personality and the way she was. Lochellen was brave, gentle, merciful and cared for everyone and he spent a lot of time with her and she started to fall in love with him a year later but what they didn't know was that the chief wanted to have Lochellen for himself." I paused as Pipkin raised his paw up and I looked at him smiling softly. "Yes, Pipkin?"

"Well, I was wondering what the tyrant chief's name was and why was the warren in a waste land?" Pipkin asked.

"The tyrant was called Mandrake or simply Manwart and the warren was in the waste land because it is said that there was fire and a war was involved with it." I answered.

"Why was a war involved with the fire?" Silver asked.

"Manwart started the war against the old chief of the warren when he was younger, it was a stormy night and thunder cracked across the dark cloudy night sky then trees were caught on fire within a lightning strike. It was a horrible loss for the rabbits because the old chief was dead under a tree trunk and Manwart was announced chief of the warren, the fire spread across the land for the next several days and when the rains came it was... Manwart had many does and wanted to have sons but only had daughters which caused him to be hot-headed on his daughters before he mated them." I answered making group of rabbits look disgusted and Cowslip showed no emotion nor did any peeking rabbits, who were interested in the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long, been busy and tried to update for other stories. I've got the poll still up and if anyone hasn't read any of my stories then do so and review them if you like and I'll appreciate the reviews. I don't own Watership Down or its characters only my OCs, Seren, Greer, Carver, Cecile, Aldan, Silverwell, Baird, Lochellen and Manwart.<strong>


End file.
